


How To Train Your Stablehand

by yffismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kyuhyun - Freeform, M/M, Siwon - Freeform, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, Wonkyu, cho kyuhyun - Freeform, choi siwon - Freeform, suju - Freeform, wonkyusmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Kyuhyun does not know what he is getting himself into, literally. Accepting a job he knows nothing about, it is needless to say that Kyuhyun needs help learning the ropes. Thankfully, Siwon seems to be more than happy to help him learn how to be a proper stablehand.





	How To Train Your Stablehand

**It was mid-afternoon as the cool autumn breeze blew through the trees which were already losing their leaves. There was a breeze that flew through the air which was chilled but not bone-chilling. A large house stood hidden by the trees, miles away from any other house, and in a private secluded area. The entire area was owned by the Choi family who only left their house for work related business or parties they were invited to. Being in the top percent of families, they had all they needed, that is what they thought, except for one member of the family.**

 

**Siwon was twenty-four and was tired of living this sheltered and protected life. For his entire life, he felt like he had been kept away from real world experiences and hardships. In some of his free time he enjoyed watching television in his room and wondered what it was like to go out with friends after school, to go to karaoke, get caught in the rain without an umbrella, and maybe even have some sort of rival he could get into a scuffle with. There were so many normal experiences he had never had the opportunity to have and seeing it all in the shows and dramas he watched always made him sad and eventually bored him just as much as his lessons.**

 

**Home schooled his entire life by only the best of the best, he had never gotten the chance to experience having close friends, going out drinking late at night, or anything. There was no need for him to leave the house because everything he needed was always provided for him. Meeting people his age was also something that was nearly impossible. Everyone who worked for his parents around the house were at least twenty years older than him, and when they did go to parties where there were people around his age, he was never allowed to really talk with them because everything was about upholding his family’s image and talking about business. From a young age he knew his parents were doing their best to mold him into a perfect high society member who was well known and respected and it was exhausting. The only thing that saved Siwon from being completely bored was horseback riding, the hobby he was actually glad his parents had made him pick up.**

 

**Siwon had pulled on his black, mud covered, riding boots over his dark-washed jeans along with his auburn colored leather jacket which he had partially zipped up over his white sweater. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he straightened himself out and headed towards the stable. There was a pair of brown leather gloves tucked into the back pocket of his jeans which he knew he would be thankful for in the chilly air. After all, the last thing he wanted while riding his horse would be to unable to feel his hands and lose control. He had already let one of the maids know he wanted to go riding and to tell the stablehand to prepare his horse. The older gentleman who was hired to help with the horses was always kind and was usually good at holding some conversation with him, although it was just to be friendly and not because he was actually interested.**

 

**Leaves crunched under Siwon’s boots as he strolled to the stable and as the wind blew he started to regret not grabbing a scarf to wind around his neck. Thankfully the stable was close enough to the house that he was soon shielded from the wind. At the sound of his horse giving a whiney, Siwon looked up and was shocked. The stablehand he was so used to seeing was not there this time. Instead, there was a younger man, someone who appeared to be around his age for a change.**

 

**“Please calm down, okay? I need to get you ready to go out,” the male told the horse as he tried to calm him down.**

 

**Siwon could not help himself from laughing as he watched the male more, but that drew the attention of the stranger handling his horse. The male moved his dark brown hair from his face as he quickly tried to make it seem like he had everything under control.**

 

**“Yuki can be temperamental around new people,” Siwon commented as he walked closer and placed a hand calmly on his horse’s nose. “I haven’t seen you before so perhaps I should be wary as well.”**

 

**A shocked expression flared across the male’s face before he stepped away from the horse and bowed. He had gotten a glance at the family seal that was on his jacket and recognized him as part of the family.**

 

**“I apologize for not introducing myself right away. You must be Siwon,” he said before standing up straight again. “My name is Cho Kyuhyun. I actually just started here today.”**

 

**“It’s nice to meet you, Kyuhyun. Would you happen to know what happened to our old stablehand?” asked Siwon.**

 

**Kyuhyun nodded his head slightly replying, “I was informed he quit when another family offered him a higher pay to do the same job…”**

 

**“Hmm...he was a nice man...but I guess people always want more than what they currently have,” Siwon sighed while he continued giving Yuki a few pets. It also explained why his parents were filling any free time he had last week with additional classes and studying. “I hope you don’t up and leave us like that too one day. I’ll let you finish preparing Yuki now.”**

 

**There was a bail of hay which Siwon sat himself down on across from where Kyuhyun was working. The more he watched the male work, however, the more he started to wonder if he really knew what he was doing. Siwon knew his horse the best out of everyone. The chocolate brown horse had been given to him as a gift and he had quickly learned to read his body language, and right now Yuki was not pleased with the situation.**

 

**With his eyes on Kyuhyun, he watched as the mail hesitantly walked over to the saddles.**

 

**“Don’t forget to lay the blanket down first or Yuki will get sores on his back,” Siwon chimed in. “Just grab any one of the blankets from the pile,” he explained while he pointed towards them.**

 

**“Ah right!” gasped Kyuhyun when he realized his mistake. “Sorry, Siwon.”**

 

**Kyuhyun quickly grabbed the top blanket off the pile which was a blue checkered one that looked well used. It was heavier than he expected it to be for a blanket, but nothing that threw him off. When he went back over to Yuki, he found out how much of a struggle it was just to place the blanket on. The first time he tired, the blanket was folded over on itself so he had to pull it off. The second time it went on crooked and Yuki had shaken it off while letting out what sounded like a sigh. It was not until Kyuhyun’s fourth try that he finally got the blanket on in a way that was acceptable for him and Yuki.**

 

**Once the blanket was laid over Yuki’s back, Kyuhyun went over to the saddles again and found the one with the horse’s name on the back. He had a hard enough time picking the saddle up from where it rested, and then nearly dropped it once he had it in his hands from the surprising weight of it. When he tried placing it on Yuki’s back, he bumped the horse and caused him to buck and kick.**

 

**Siwon watched as Kyuhyun started to fall backwards with the saddle clutched against him so he would not drop it. In an instant, he was standing up and bolting over to Kyuhyun, catching him before he fell all the way down.**

 

**“You really don’t seem to know what you’re doing,” Siwon commented while he helped Kyuhyun stand back on his feet.**

 

**“I um...actually have never worked in a stable before,” Kyuhyun admitted nervously.**

 

**The saddle was taken from his arms, easily placed on Yuki, and secured in no time. It was only after the saddle was finished that Siwon turned his attention back to Kyuhyun.**

 

**“If you’ve never worked in a stable before then why are you here?” he blatenty asked.**

 

**Kyuhyun was a bit taken aback at the tone of voice Siwon asked him in but replied, “I...need the money.”**

 

**“Huh...looks like I’ll have to teach you then, or else you’ll be thrown out of here before the months over,” Siwon told him in a serious voice.**

 

**Staying silent, Kyuhyun cringed and slightly glared at him. After all, he was not helpless.**

 

**“I just have to watch you do it once and then I’ll have it all under control,” stated Kyuhyun with confidence. “There’s no need for you to thoroughly teach me something so simple.”**

 

**“Hand me the bridle,” Siwon then told him, holding his hand out and waiting to see what Kyuhyun would do. When he saw him looking around and not moving, he shook his head and went to get it himself. “How old are you anyways?” he questioned as he snatched Yuki’s bridle off its peg.**

 

**“I’m twenty-two…” Kyuhyun replied with some hesitation, wondering why that even mattered to Siwon.**

 

**“Then show me some more respect from now on. I’m twenty-four and your boss technically,” Siwon stated. “I’m teaching you. End of conversation.”**

 

**With his teeth clenched together in annoyance Kyuhyun finally nodded his head. There was going to be no persuading Siwon otherwise, that was clear to him already. The rest of the time Siwon took getting Yuki ready he stood close by and watched. As far as getting the horses ready, he would need to learn all of the equipment and what belonged to each horse.**

 

**“I do the majority of the riding in my family,” spoke Siwon when he sensed how nervous Kyuhyun seemed. “You won’t have to worry about preparing many horses unless my parents have company over. For now, if I know multiple horses will be needed, I’ll come assist you.”**

 

**“Why are you being so kind to me?” Kyuhyun asked, watching how Siwon easily lifted himself into the saddle and situated himself comfortably. “You’ve met met me and don’t know what kind of person I am,” he pointed out.**

 

**Siwon pulled his pair of leather gloves from his pockets and slid them onto his hands before replying, “Honestly, you’re the first person to work for us who’s close to my age like this. Maybe I feel some sort of connection to you because of that.” With his feet in the stirrups, he gave his horse a few kick on the side to get him walking. “I’ll be back in an hour or so,” he called back before setting his horse into a gallop and leaving the stable.**

 

**Alone again, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon disappeared from his line of sight. Not knowing what he should do now, he started looking at everything in the stable and began to memorize the horses names.**

 

**\----**

 

**As he had said, within an hour Siwon was returning back to the stable. When he returned he immediately took everything off Yuki, placed it back where it belonged, and put him into his pen again. It was only after all that was finished that he turned his attention towards Kyuhyun who was standing there with his arms hanging at his side.**

 

**“Looks like you’ve been up to something,” chuckled Siwon as he saw how dirty Kyuhyun had managed to get in the time he was gone.**

 

**Kyuhyun quickly tried to brush himself off and wipe anything that might be on his face off. “I was looking around the stable so I’d know where things are,” he explained. “It looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in here for quite some time from all the cobwebs and dust I found.”**

 

**“Then I guess you’ll have something to keep yourself occupied with,” Siwon answered with a smile.**

 

**“Uhg...I hate cleaning…” Kyuhyun muttered under his breath.**

 

**“Say something?” Siwon asked, even though he had heard him perfectly fine.**

 

**“Nope...not a single thing,” replied Kyuhyun with a dismissive wave of his hands.**

 

**Siwon hummed lightly and nodded his head a couple of times. It sure was different having someone like Kyuhyun around who did not seem to feel the need to please him all of the time. It was refreshing.**

 

**“We’ll start your training tomorrow. There are a few different things you need to learn and I only have a bit of time each day so it’ll take about four weeks to get everything down,” explained Siwon while he pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his pocket once again. “Do you have any questions?”**

 

**“No,” came a simple response.**

 

**“And you know where your room is?”**

 

**“I do.”**

 

**“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Rest up and be ready to learn,” Siwon told him before walking out of the stable, giving a small wave in the process.**

 

**Kyuhyun turned to Yuki who was munching away at some hay and folded his arms so they would rest on his pen door. The horse turned towards him and let out a small neigh.**

 

**“How do you put up with him, Yuki?” he asked and watched as the horse simply went back to eating.**

 

**\----**

 

**The next morning, Kyuhyun was in the stable and waiting for Siwon to show up. The man had never told him what time he would be coming and did not know what to do to kill time as he waited. Thankfully, however, Siwon appeared not too long after and came rushing in.**

 

**“Sorry, I don’t have much time today,” he explained, slightly out of breath.**

 

**“It’s alright. I didn’t know what time you’d be coming anyways,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“Ah, I must have forgotten to tell you,” Siwon said as he hit his forehead with his hand. “I’ll try to remember better from now on.”**

 

**Kyuhyun smiled and Siwon came over to him and pulled him towards the section of the stable where all of the horses riding equipment was. A small groan left his mouth as he realized right away he was going to be learning how to prepare the horses for riding. This was not going to be an easy task, he knew it.**

 

**\----**

 

**For the first week of his training, Siwon taught Kyuhyun all about the different pieces of equipment the horses used for riding. Siwon made sure to point out the differences in the equipment to help Kyuhyun remember what was for which horse. Throughout the week, Siwon came at all different times of the day depending on when he had his free time between different classes and practices. To Kyuhyun’s surprise, he found that by working closely with Siwon like this, he was learning things rather quickly. Due to his lack of strength, he needed help lifting some of the saddles, but he learned how to fasten them around the horse correctly, check the stirrups, and make sure the bridle was comfortable around the horses head. While he was learning all of this, there were more than a handful of times when Siwon had pressed up against him just to get a closer look at what he was doing. Although Siwon was getting really close to him, Kyuhyun did not mind too much.**

 

**At the end of the week, Siwon gave Kyuhyun a small quiz to make sure he knew all of the equipment, the horses names, what equipment went with what horse, and had him prepare a horse to make sure he could do it by himself. Before the quiz began, Siwon had told Kyuhyun he would slap him on the palm of his hands with a riding crop for each question he got wrong. Once he saw how startled Kyuhyun looked, however, he quickly mentioned that he had been joking and would not hurt him in any way. At the end of his quiz, Kyuhyun was amazed when Siwon told him he had passed and could make it on his own preparing the horses. The only thing he needed to work on was his strength so he would not struggle with the saddles, but that would come with time.**

 

**The second week brought more work with the horses as Kyuhyun learned all about their maintenance and how to keep up their appearances. Siwon broke this up into different things each day. One day they covered brushing the horse down and what brushes to use for that, another day focused on the mane and tail and how to brush and untangle those. The day that had scared Kyuhyun the most was when it came to tending to the horses hooves because he constantly thought the horses were going to kick him. The same day he learned about the hooves, Siwon also told him about when the horses are allowed to eat carrots and grains, since they were all on a certain diet to make sure they stayed fit and strong. That left a few days where Kyuhyun had nothing new to learn but Siwon still came to the stable to spend time with him while he brushed the horses and tended to them. When Siwon expressed his happiness with the progress he had made so far, he ruffled his hair and smiled brightly at him. Although Kyuhyun was not used to that sort of physical contact, he found he liked when it came from Siwon. The large hand on his head made him feel happy and gave him a warm feeling inside.**

 

**Week three was a lot less enjoyable for Kyuhyun, and for multiple reasons. This was the week Siwon told him he was going to learn how to bail hay and remove the manure from all of the pens. Siwon warned him that this was going to use a lot of body strength, which Kyuhyun first blew off, assuming Siwon was trying to intimidate him. However, even after the first day when he had learned how to bail hay and had completed his task, his body was sore. His arms felt heavy, his legs trembled, and his back throbbed when he moved wrong. That made the removal of the manure all the more difficult of a task. Siwon had handed him a large shovel and wheeled over a large wheelbarrow, instructing Kyuhyun to go from pen to pen scooping all of the horse dung into the wheelbarrow. Once the wheelbarrow was filled, Siwon then showed him where it was to be disposed of and told him to do it again until all of the pens were cleaned out. Not only had the task been difficult to complete with his body so sore, but he also disliked how he then wreaked of horse dung for the rest of the day. What was nice, however, was when Siwon came into the stable one day and offered to give him a massage. Kyuhyun hesitated at first, but Siwon told him it was something he really wanted to do and how he should listen to him since he was older and knew what was best for him. The way Siwon’s hands had kneaded his body with ease and worked all the knots out so well felt absolutely amazing. In all honesty, when Siwon had been messaging him, Kyuhyun swore he would have let the older male do whatever he wanted to him and he would not have cared in the slightest.**

 

**The fourth and final week of training was something that, to Kyuhyun, was just as unenjoyable to him as last weeks. This time it was all about stable maintenance and cleanliness. First, Siwon showed him how to keep track of all the supplies and the checklist he had been using throughout the past couple of weeks while he had been working with him. Along with the list, he explained to Kyuhyun how he was to request more supplies, whether it was rope, polish for the riding equipment, or food for the horses. Kyuhyun was also shown how to wash down the floor of the stable so it was no longer covered in dirt, leaves, and horse dung that the horses dragged out of their pens with them. This was also the week where Kyuhyun was able to get rid of all the cobwebs and dust he had complained about a couple of weeks ago. Each day that week, Kyuhyun felt that he left the stable completely filthy and covered in dirt, hay, cobwebs, and whatever else he had managed to dirty himself with during the day.**

 

**“I believe I’ve taught you all that you’re going to need to know,” Siwon told Kyuhyun at the end of their four weeks. “If I think of anything else I’ll be sure to let you know and when the vet comes next I’ll introduce you.”**

 

**“Thank you for all of your help, Siwon. I guess there was a lot more to this than I originally thought,” he confessed, knowing he would have been overwhelmed if Siwon had not been persistent in letting him teach him everything. “I can’t imagine it was too much fun to take free time out of your day to help me in here.”**

 

**“Are you kidding me? It was great coming to see you each day, whether it was in the morning, afternoon, or after the sun had set,” Siwon assured him.**

 

**“Speaking of when the sun has set…” Kyuhyun said as he glanced out the window to see it had gone pitch black outside. “I think you should return back inside before someone realizes you’ve gone missing.”**

 

**“You should go back to the servants house as well and get some rest,” replied Siwon, giving Kyuhyun’s hair yet another tousle, something he had become a huge fan of doing. The giggle that came from Kyuhyun whenever he did that now always lightened his mood.**

 

**“Thank you for everything,” Kyuhyun told him. He did not know what came over him, but he launched himself towards Siwon and gave him a huge hug. By the time he realized what he was doing, he backed away. “Sorry! I’m just so thankful...I shouldn’t have done that though…”**

 

**Siwon smiled down at Kyuhyun and pulled the younger male back in for another hug, this time wrapping his arms tightly around him and pulling his head in against his chest. He could feel how Kyuhyun went completely still and stiff against him, clearly not knowing what to do in this kind of situation.**

 

**The only thing that broke their moment together was when there was a sudden call coming from right outside of the stable.**

 

**“Siwon! Your parents are wondering where you are!” a maid called as loudly as she could. “They’re worried since it’s gotten so late!”**

 

**Kyuhyun was released from Siwon’s grasp and took a couple of steps back as he pointlessly fixed his hair. Nervously, he covered his mouth with his hand and cleared his throat before looking back up at Siwon.**

 

**“I should...get back…” Kyuhyun told him, pointing to where all of the servants slept.**

 

**“I should as well now that I’ve been noticed as missing,” Siwon replied.**

 

**The two of them started heading towards the front of the stable when they spotted the maid who was outside with a flashlight looking around.**

 

**“There you are! Your parents are worrying right now because no one knew where you were,” she said with a heavy sigh. Her eyes then dragged over to Kyuhyun and widened slightly. She had come to recognize him as the new stablehand but had never spoken to him since their work did not overlap at all.**

 

**“I was brushing Yuki and asked for him to help,” Siwon simply explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “I guess time got away from us as we worked. I’ll head back in now so you two can head off to bed.”**

 

**“Goodnight, Siwon,” the maid replied with a nod of her head before heading off with the flashlight.**

 

**“Have a good night, Siwon,” Kyuhyun then said in a smaller voice as any of the remaining light from the flashlight faded.**

 

**“You as well, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him, reaching around the younger and giving him a light swat on the butt.**

 

**Thankfully in the dark Kyuhyun assumed Siwon could not see how much his face was burning from embarrassment and shock right now. Without a single word to the man, he bolted off towards the servants house, leaving Siwon alone in the dark.**

 

**“Ha, ha! Cute…” chuckled the man before turning around and heading towards the house so he could have a relaxing night.**

 

**\----**

 

**It was the beginning of the month now, meaning that all day Siwon’s parents would be in talks with all of his personal teachers to hear how Siwon was doing in all of his classes. That meant that Siwon got the day off from all of his classes and could spend it however he wanted which he was really happy about because he was sure his political science teacher would have a bunch to tell his parents. If there was one thing Siwon was really in the mood to do, it was to go riding. He had even tossed around the idea in his head of having Kyuhyun learn how to ride as well so that he would be able to accompany him now and then.**

 

**All bundled up, Siwon headed out as quickly as he could after he had his breakfast. If he had learned anything from working with Kyuhyun for the past four weeks, it was that he was always at the stable early in the morning. It was a bit sad that he spent all of his time in the stable only with the horses, unlike all the other maids who got to interact with one another throughout the day. But with how he had been stopping by the stable each day, he figured Kyuhyun was appreciating their time together.**

 

**The stable door was cracked open when Siwon arrived so he slid inside, figuring he would surprise Kyuhyun since the younger male did not know he had the day off of classes. Inside, he spotted Kyuhyun unloading hay from a wagon that had come in the other day. He watched as Kyuhyun shoveled the loose hay with a pitchfork and placed it into the corner of the stable where it belonged. Nearly half the hay was moved off the wagon before Kyuhyun tossed the pitchfork down onto the dirt floor and wiped his forehead.**

 

**“So exhausting…” Kyuhyun complained while he shuffled his feet over to the fresh hay pile he had made. Without thinking twice, he allowed himself to fall backwards onto the pile and close his eyes to rest there.**

 

**His eyes were only closed for what felt like a couple of seconds before he heard the sound of dirt crunching under shoes. Right away he sat up and saw Siwon heading over towards him with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Kyuhyun bolted up from the hay pile right away and dusted himself off when he realized Siwon was not smiling at him.**

 

**“I see someone’s slacking off now,” Siwon stated as he continued walking towards Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Um...I was just moving the hay and figured I should take a small break because I was getting worn out,” Kyuhyun explained quickly.**

 

**When Siwon reached Kyuhyun and was standing in front of him, he gave him a small smirk before giving him a shove so that he fell backwards back onto the pile of hay again. As soon as he was laying there, Siwon leaned over him, placing his hands down by the younger’s head.**

 

**“S-Siwon, what are you-.”**

 

**Silence fell when Siwon pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s, holding him down so he had full control over how long their kiss lasted. When he did finally pull back from their kiss, he saw the most shocked looked on Kyuhyun’s face.**

 

**“Why…?” muttered Kyuhyun as he looked up at Siwon with wide eyes.**

 

**“You’ve captivated me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him. “Ever since I first saw you...you’ve captivated me. The more I worked with you these last few week, have you not noticed how I’ve carefully touched you, got closer to you, played with your hair more?” he questioned.**

 

**“I...I have…” acknowledged Kyuhyun.**

 

**“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, even when I’m in my lessons. So much so that a few of my teachers have scolded me for not paying attention well enough. I just want to be with you, Kyuhyun,” he explained calmly so he would not startle Kyuhyun with the news.**

 

**This time when Kyuhyun turned his head away from him, Siwon could tell that his face was turning red. No doubt he had taken Kyuhyun by surprise by telling him all of this, but he could not help it. Being together with him for the past month had been hard enough not to jump him, and now he had finally snapped. The way Kyuhyun had fallen back onto the hay and laid there with his hair all fanned out, sweat on his forehead and chest, and his legs open, there was no way for him to hold back any longer.**

 

**Leaning his head down and letting a heavy breath out through his nose, Siwon leaned back and kneeled at the bottom of the hay pile to allow Kyuhyun room to sit up more. He placed his hands on his thighs and looked up at the younger male, waiting for him to say something to him...anything.**

 

**“Can you say something? Please?” Siwon eventually asked when Kyuhyun had sat up but stayed silent. “Anything. You can tell me to go away if you’d like...I’ll do it if you want me to.”**

 

**Besides for the sounds of the horses, the stable went silent once again as Kyuhyun gathered his thoughts. It was a couple of minutes before Kyuhyun finally spoke up and gained Siwon’s full attention.**

 

**“I don’t want you to go,” Kyuhyun told Siwon. “I want you to stay here with me…”**

 

**Slowly, Siwon lifted his head and looked back at Kyuhyun who was looking almost unsure about the response he had just given.**

 

**“You want me to stay?” Siwon asked just to make sure he had not misheard the younger male.**

 

**“Because...I’ve...become attracted to you as well,” admitted Kyuhyun. When he saw how straight Siwon then sat up he felt a need to say more. “I’m not saying this because you admitted you have feelings for me or anything. I’m serious about what I say.” There was a slight pause as he licked his lips nervously. “I don’t even know if I’m allowed to say something like this because of how different we are.” Kyuhyun brought his hands up and covered his face with them, feeling like he had just completely embarrassed himself.**

 

**Without a word, Siwon got up and headed towards the front of the stable again, the sound causing Kyuhyun to look back up. At first, Kyuhyun thought he had said something wrong and angered the man, but then he heard the door close and watched as Siwon pushed a heavy barrel in front of the door to act as a block. Curious, Kyuhyun got to his feet and watched as Siwon started heading back over to him. This time, there was a different look in his eyes. One of lust.**

 

**“Siwon…?” Kyuhyun called, but that was all he had time to say.**

 

**Their lips pressed together once again before Siwon carefully lowered them back down onto the hay pile. While they kept their lips together in a heated kiss, Siwon reached down and yanked Kyuhyun’s boots off, throwing them somewhere off to the side. Kyuhyun struggled a little more as his pants were slowly slid down his legs and made their way around his ankles before being yanked off. With the younger male now half naked, Siwon leaned away and pulled off his jacket, which was quickly followed by his sweater, leaving him half naked as well now.**

 

**“To think you were hiding a body like that this whole time,” Kyuhyun commented as he clutched at his own thick long sleeve shirt he was wearing.**

 

**“I haven’t scared you with how forward I am, have I?” Siwon asked as he realized he had taken control of the situation without even a bother to ask Kyuhyun if it was alright.** **_Damn it, I even took off his pants without asking if it was alright. Choi Siwon, behave yourself until you know what he wants!_ **

 

**Gathering up his courage and pushing aside any hesitation or embarrassment, Kyuhyun leaned up slightly and pulled his shirt off over his head. After he tossed his shirt away from them and leaned back against the hay, he replied, “You’ve gotten me more eager than scared.”**

 

**Taking in the full view of Kyuhyun’s body, Siwon’s eyes slowly made their way down and focused on a specific part below his waist. A sudden rush of excitement overtook him and he quickly rid himself of his boots and pants before jumping on Kyuhyun again.**

 

**The two rubbed their bodies together as they kissed even more. Kyuhyun tangled his fingers in Siwon’s hair as he desperately tried to deepen their kiss. When Siwon moved closer to him, he lifted his legs and opened them more to give him the room he needed. The sudden feeling of Siwon grabbing his ass caused Kyuhyun to tilt his head away from the kiss, leaving his neck open for Siwon to latch onto and start kissing and sucking.**

 

**“God...I never thought I’d be doing this with you,” Kyuhyun moaned softly, his fingers now scratching against the older male’s back.**

 

**“Do you regret starting this?” Siwon asked with his face buried in Kyuhyun’s neck.**

 

**“I’d be crazy to regret this,” he moaned again, this time feeling a finger pressing against his ass.**

 

**“Are you comfortable against the hay?” then asked Siwon since he wanted to make sure Kyuhyun would not be preoccupied with any pain or discomfort as it scratched against him.**

 

**“I’m fine enough, and once we start...I don’t think it’ll bother me at all,” Kyuhyun replied with a smirk.**

 

**A chuckle came from Siwon, followed by one from Kyuhyun before they really started getting down to business. Kyuhyun felt as Siwon pressed first one, and then two fingers into his ass to stretch him out. Meanwhile, he slowly stroked Siwon’s cock to make sure he would stay hard and ready.**

 

**“It feels like you’ve played with yourself before,” Siwon commented.**

 

**Kyuhyun had the back of his hand pressed up against his lips to try and keep himself a bit quiet as he looked down to watch what Siwon was doing. His hand slowed a little but kept a grip on Siwon’s cock. He gasped when Siwon grabbed his wrist and tugged his hand away from his mouth.**

 

**“Have you been playing with yourself?” asked Siwon, now leaning in closer to him again.**

 

**Kyuhyun nodded his head and replied, “I have...while thinking of you…”**

 

**“Naughty boy.”**

 

**For yet another time that morning, Kyuhyun felt his face heating up, this time, however, it was because he was feeling more aroused. With Siwon’s fingers deep inside of him, and being called a naughty boy, he felt a spike of excitement and arousal.**

 

**“Have you not touched yourself while thinking of me?” Kyuhyun then asked, a slight pout crossing his lips. Although he did not know what sort of answer he would get, he hoped Siwon was the same as him.**

 

**“How could I possibly hold back when you’re constantly on my mind?” Siwon asked. “Think of all the times I touched your, or saw your ass when you bent over. If I was able to hold myself back any more...I think I’d be crazy.”**

 

**The two of them then engaged in another heated kissing session as Siwon finished stretching Kyuhyun enough. The younger male had given up on stroking his erection as his mind started to go foggy with all the pleasure he was receiving.**

 

**“I want to fuck you right now,” Siwon growled into his ear.**

 

**Kyuhyun shivered as Siwon’s breath hit his ear, wanting nothing more than for Siwon to be buried inside of him. After he moaned again, he told Siwon, “If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to go insane.”**

 

**Not having to be told twice or given any more permission, Siwon pulled his fingers out from Kyuhyun and positioned himself at the younger’s stretched entrance. Kyuhyun situated himself better and placed his hands on Siwon’s shoulders as he watched the man guide himself into his ass. With a few pushes, Siwon was all the way in and they were both moaning in pleasure.**

 

**“You’re bigger than I thought!” Kyuhyun moaned as his fingers dug into Siwon’s shoulders and scratched him.**

 

**“And you’re much tighter now that I’m inside,” Siwon told him, his cock twitching inside.**

 

**“Please...I need you to move…” Kyuhyun begged in a very needy voice. It felt like there was an itch inside of him that he needed scratched and only Siwon would be able to do that for him.**

 

**“No need to tell me twice,” Siwon purred before he started thrusting.**

 

**As the two of them moved together the horses started to get more routy, letting out more whimpers and neighs and stomping their hooves against the ground. Lost in all of their pleasure, however, neither of them cared about the additional noise.**

 

**Siwon had bent down and started marking Kyuhyun on his neck, shoulders, and chest, finding it impossible not to want to touch and mark him as his. Kyuhyun thought the same as he scratched his nails against Siwon’s back and the sides of his neck.**

 

**It was not much longer before Siwon thrust all the way in again and came inside of Kyuhyun, filling him with warm cum. He watched as Kyuhyun shivered at the sensation and arched his back. Easily pulling himself out of the twitching hole, he gently moved Kyuhyun and positioned him on his knees so that he would now lean against the pile of hay. Siwon pressed himself back up against Kyuhyun and bit him where his neck met his shoulder and while doing so he also thrust back into him. An even louder moan exploded from Kyuhyun, the loudest of any noise he had made yet.**

 

**“You know what I really want to do to you?” Siwon asked as he ground his hips against Kyuhyun’s ass.**

 

**“Fuck me till I can’t stand?” asked Kyuhyun with a chuckle as he turned his head to the side and eyed Siwon though half closed lids.**

 

**“Well there is that,” he replied while he stroked Kyuhyun’s forehead and pushed his hair out of the way. “But most of all, I want to get a bridle made just for you,” Siwon told him as he gripped tightly onto Kyuhyun’s hips. “One with perhaps a thick leather bit so you don’t hurt your teeth when you bite down, and sturdy reigns I can pull on.”**

 

**“Fuck~!” Kyuhyun moaned, shivering at the thought of Siwon doing something like that to him.**

 

**“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”**

 

**“I’d love it,” Kyuhyun admitted without a single hesitation. “I’d let you ride me as much as you want, for as long as you want.”**

 

**“I’d ride you until you pass out from exhaustion,” stated Siwon, plenty ready to place a special order as soon as they were done in the stable. With a little bit of hunting on the internet, he was more than confident he would be able to find someone who could make a high quality bridle.**

 

**When Kyuhyun shivered again his ass got tighter which urged Siwon to start thrusting again. Despite having cum not too long ago, he stayed perfectly erect and ready for more. All he wanted was to pump Kyuhyun full of his cum and claim Kyuhyun purely as his. No one else was going to be allowed to have him.**

 

**The more Siwon thrust into him, the more Kyuhyun started moving his hips as well, begging for more. Kyuhyun reached back and placed one of his hands on Siwon’s, gripping onto it tightly. Their bodies melded together almost perfectly and would only improve with time as they spent more days and nights doing various activities like this. When Siwon started leaving a trail of kisses up his back, Kyuhyun turned his head to the side and opened his mouth a bit, silently asking for a kiss since he found he was not able to form any words. Thankfully Siwon understood and leaned in closer to comply with his needs.**

 

**“I’m going to fill you with more cum,” Siwon growled as he felt his buildup ready to burst.**

 

**“Touch…” was all Kyuhyun managed to get out as he panted and moaned.**

 

**Siwon smiled and reached a hand in front of Kyuhyun, taking his leaking erection into his hand. Not even needing to be told, he could tell that Kyuhyun was getting close to his own orgasm because he was becoming tighter around him. The more he stroked the younger male, the more he moved his hips and let out whining noises.**

 

**“Pl-please…!”**

 

**“What do you want?” Siwon asked, although he knew very well what it was.**

 

**“Cum...need to cum!” shouted Kyuhyun, his legs now beginning to shake. Only once he said that, he felt Siwon grip him tightly around the base of his cock. “Siwon!”**

 

**“Beg for it,” Siwon told him. “Beg to cum and I’ll let you.” Even though he said that, he prayed Kyuhyun would beg well because he needed to cum so badly as well.**

 

**“Please, let me cum, Siwon! Your huge cock makes me want to cum! I want to cum right now! You can feel my cock throbbing in your hand so please! Please, Siwon!” Kyuhyun  cried.**

 

**“We’ll have to work on your begging, but that works for now,” stated Siwon before he started stroking Kyuhyun again at a pace which matched his thrusts.**

 

**In no time, Kyuhyun was shouting Siwon’s name and shaking as an orgasm ripped through his body. His toes curled and his hands grasped onto the straw as he experienced the most amazing sensation ever. Kyuhyun pressed himself back against Siwon as much as he could, wanting to feel Siwon’s warmth against him even more. With the tightness of Kyuhyun’s ass gripping Siwon’s cock, the tightest the man had ever felt, he only lasted a couple more thruts before he pumped more cum into Kyuhyun’s ass.**

 

**“Fuck…” Siwon cussed under his breath as his member twitched in Kyuhyun’s ass a few more times. “So damn good.”**

 

**Kyuhyun completely collapsed onto to hay pile, panting in exhaustion, and felt Siwon fall on top of him soon after. Both of them felt exhausted from their activities and did not say a single word as they continued laying there. All Kyuhyun knew was that Siwon was still buried inside of him, and Siwon knew he could not wait to do this again.**

 

**\----**

 

**Unsure of how long it had been, Kyuhyun woke up to find himself leaning against the hay pile with a thick horse blanket used during winter, draped over his body. When he tried to situate himself into a different position, he felt a spike of pain run up his back and through his ass.**

 

**“Damn that hurts…” he groaned to himself through gritted teeth.**

 

**“Are you finally awake?” Siwon asked when he heard Kyuhyun move about.**

 

**Kyuhyun looked over to see Siwon fully dressed and standing at Yuki’s pen, giving him some pets down the center of his face.**

 

**“How long was I sleeping for?” Kyuhyun asked before he gave a small yawn.**

 

**“It’s just past lunch time right now,” Siwon explained as he came back over to Kyuhyun and sat down next to him. “I brought you some lunch in case you were hungry.”**

 

**As he passed Kyuhyun the food he had brought over, he watched with happiness as the younger took a couple of eager mouthfuls. It was not anything special, just a sandwich he had thrown together and a bowl of fruit with it.**

 

**“So...what happens now?” Kyuhyun asked through a small mouthful of food.**

 

**“You don’t have to worry about anything now, Kyuhyun. I’m going to take care of any problems that potentially arise, and protect you,” Siwon assured him, giving him a few strokes on the head. “But for now, you just keep working as our stablehand and we’ll continue to have our fun.”**

 

**“You make things seem so simple…” the younger male stated as he swallowed his food and rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth to clean it off.**

 

**“That’s because I make things simple,” Siwon stated with an air of confidence.**

 

**Kyuhyun could not stop himself from laughing at what he said and soon found himself laying on the ground with Siwon on top of now.**

 

**“Now...if you don’t get dressed soon...I’m not going to be able to hold myself back,” Siwon warned.**

 

**Right away, Kyuhyun shoved Siwon off of him and snatched up his shirt which was laying close by. In his haste of pulling it on, he actually pulled it on backwards but ignored it. Siwon could only smile and help him fix Kyuhyun’s clothes before helping him get his pants and boots back on as well.**

 

**“This should be interesting,” Kyuhyun told him as he smiled at him.**

 

**“I think you mean that this should be** **_fun_ ** **,” Siwon countered.**

 

**All Kyuhyun found he could do was pull Siwon in closer and give him a kiss. Interesting, fun, perhaps a bit dangerous, but he was willing to risk it all to be with Siwon. Two people from two completely different worlds had somehow managed to find one another, and neither of them were willing to give the other up.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with another WonKyu story! I hope you all enjoyed this fun little oneshot I came up with! But what did you all think!? Siwon went from having quite a boring life, to having quite a fun one. From the outcome they had together, Kyuhyun must be pretty happy that he allowed for Siwon to help him learn the ropes as a stablehand! It was also a great chance for Siwon to spend lots of time with Kyuhyun and to be close to him and touch him. Then, we see how those two turned out together ;p Those two sure had some fun in the stable on the most comfortable surface they could find. Now Kyuhyun will have hickies all over and Siwon will have scratch marks xD At least Siwon is going to take responsibility for their relationship and handle anything that happens with his parents.


End file.
